<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nest is Where The Heart Is by Ill_Ratte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776598">The Nest is Where The Heart Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte'>Ill_Ratte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega Gavin Reed, Omegaverse, Toys, Trans Gavin Reed, stuffed animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Omega’s nest is sacred. So things don’t go so good for Gavin when Nines comes along to ruin his nest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nest is Where The Heart Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just wanted to do something a little dumb and fluffy and Omegaverse. Leave a comment if you liked it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin woke to a thunderous pounding on his front door. He thanked his earlier intuition for investing in a good lock. </p>
<p>“Whosit!?” Gavin shouted, curling up deeper into his nest and trying to cover his eyes. It was way too damn early for this. </p>
<p>For a moment, the pounding paused. Then it continued with renewed vigor. </p>
<p>Gavin groaned and covered his head with a blanket. </p>
<p>“Detective Reed! I know you’re in there!” The perpetrator finally made himself known. Nines, his partner. A nosy, no good Alpha. He should have known by the beginnings of the stench that wafted under his front door. </p>
<p>“Go AWAY!” Gavin yowled, jolting upright in his nest. Panic spiked through him at the thought of the Alpha, however irrational, seeing him like this. His nest was supposed to be his special place, his place of rest and safety and comfort. Every knock from the stupid Alpha made his blood boil. </p>
<p>“Detective Reed, a case is waiting for us right this moment. As you have proved you are at home, it would be within my right to forcefully enter your residence and make you do your job.” The Alpha’s voice climbed higher as he said it, which made Gavin shudder. Usually, an Alpha in his position would try the customary asshole Alpha domination tone to get him to comply. Of course, Nines didn’t know that he was an Omega. This was just his exasperated “Dealing with a coworker” tone. The banging on the door repeated. </p>
<p>“FINE. I’m COMING.” He tried hard not to let his voice crack with shrillness. Struggling up from his nest, he stomped out of his room and down to the the front door of his apartment, yanking the door to glare up at Nines. He didn’t want to think about how the nasty Alpha had gotten in. </p>
<p>Nines flushed when he saw him, and Gavin leered. “Like what you see, creep?” He had forgotten that he was only wearing an old t-shirt that showed his tits off maybe a little too well, as well as lacy blue panties. </p>
<p>“That’s immaterial.” Nines stuttered. “If we leave now-“</p>
<p>“I at least need coffee first, jackoff. And you might as well get comfortable.” With a flourish, he ushered the partially slack-jawed android into his apartment. “How did you get up here, anyway?” </p>
<p>“The truth. I simply showed your landlady my badge.”</p>
<p>“What, not your gun?” He huffed, stalking to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Now that would be impolite.”</p>
<p>Gavin rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers against the counter as he waited for his little keurig to spit out a cup of coffee for him. It didn’t taste nearly as good as the French pressed shit his adoptive dad Jeffrey had bought him, but something told him Nines wouldn’t appreciate being made to wait and extra few minutes for Gavin to brew his coffee to perfection. In fact, something told him Nines wasn’t content waiting even for a few seconds. </p>
<p>“-get you your clothes.”</p>
<p>“What?” Gavin mumbled, jerking his head up. The android was already gone, following Gavin’s obvious trail of scent to his bedroom. And straight to his nest. </p>
<p>By the time Gavin caught up to him, the damage had already been done. Nines stood in the middle of the room, staring at the pile of blankets and pillows and stuffed animals and all the other little trinkets that made up Gavin’s nest. </p>
<p>His head whipped up when Gavin stepped in. “Gavin, I’m so sorry, I-“</p>
<p>“Get out. Get the fuck out.” Some considered Omegas wholly incapable of producing a low, rumbling growl like an Alpha. In that moment, Gavin proved them wrong. </p>
<p>Nines flinched, but he complied. </p>
<p>Gavin didn’t think to feel bad about the case, or to wonder how Nines would make it up. Instead, he tried to crawl back into his nest. He choked too hard on the stench of Alpha to enjoy even a second of it. </p>
<p>Gavin let out a low, keening whine. It was just wrong, all wrong! Someone who wasn’t family had seen his nests, seen his trans and gay pride blankets and even the dumb stuffed animals and squishies that he had kept and maybe still played with when he was bored and nervous. And not to think of how Nines must think of him now. He probably hadn’t mentioned the case again because he knew a dumb stupid Omega shouldn’t be on it. </p>
<p>Gavin bit back another whine, tearing at the nest. He’d have to remake it. And forget all about dumb, stupid fucking Nines. </p>
<p>Exhaustion clouded every molecule of Gavin’s body as he pulled himself into work. He hadn’t slept at all. Because even after hours of trying, he couldn’t get his new nest right. In the end, he had decided to air out his bedroom and sleep on the couch. </p>
<p>“Hello, Gavin.”</p>
<p>Gavin froze. He expected Nines to leer, or maybe to peer down his nose at him and squint. Instead, Nines looked apologetic. “Hi.” Gavin said, squaring up his shoudlers. </p>
<p>“I was able to do some precursory work yesterday, and I’d appreciate your feedback on it, as well as your full participation going forwards.” </p>
<p>Gavin blinked. He had half expected Nines to tell him that he was being transferred to a more capable partner. </p>
<p>“Shall we sit down?” </p>
<p>Gavin nodded, following the lead to sit at his desk across from Nines. As he poured over the papers, jolting just a little as Nines brushed against Gavin’s skin in a familiar gesture as he handed them off, Nines cleared his throat. </p>
<p>“I wanted to apologize.”</p>
<p>“What for?” Gavin’s hands clenched. </p>
<p>“For defiling your nest. And… for not being a safe enough person to tell me about your dynamic.”</p>
<p>Gavin flushed. He couldn’t remember anyone saying shit to him like that, especially about him being an Omega. It was almost like Nines meant it. “It’s… it’s fine, budd-“</p>
<p>“I thought, as a token of my apology, I’d get you something for your nest. If that isn’t terribly out of line, of course. We are partners, and I do cherish the bond, albeit unconventional, that we share, and-“</p>
<p>Now it was time for Gavin to full-on blush. “You don’t-“</p>
<p>Nines pulled something from his pocket and set it on the table. A bigger than average Sylveon, that Gavin wasn’t quite sure how Nines had smuggled in under his coat, stared up at him. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Gavin breathed. “He’s perfect.” He reached out, tenderly cupping it against his chest. He covertly tried to bury his nose in the plush fur, relishing the artificial scents tinned with something all Nines, but in a far from overpowering way. He looked back up at Nines, at the perhaps not so stinky Alpha, and realized a bit of a blush was forming on his face too. “And you’re forgiven. For now. Now come on, we have a case to work.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>